McLeodGaming Wiki:Featured articles
The featured articles of the wiki are articles that represent the best the McLeodGaming Wiki has to offer. These articles are reviewed at featured article candidates for accuracy, completeness, and style its nomination process was created in order to highlight quality articles representative of the McLeodGaming Wiki. You should nominate articles based on their content, not because you like the subject. After an article is featured, this is added in the top right corner and it is shown in the main page. How to nominate an article To nominate an article be featured, please do the following: *Write the article you want to nominate in the box below *Add the tag at the top of the article. *Give your reasons in the section below and support or oppose the article, be sure to leave your signature with ~~~~. *Neutral votes are also permissible, but in the end you will have to choose to whether support or oppose the article or else your vote will be invalidated. type=create default=McLeodGaming Wiki:Featured articles width=50 buttonlabel=Nominate preload=Template:Preload/fa editintro=Template:FAintro‎ break=no List of nominated articles Add the nominated article here by adding a heading 3 and specify your reasons why you want to make it featured article. Yeah Jam Fury #'Support': This is one of the best indie game I ever had. Yeah Jam Fury rules! Carloscreate100 (talk) 23:00, April 20, 2018 (UTC) #'Neutral': While not quite as big as the event page, this one represents a game that's come a long way on this wiki, and there's a bit of pride to be had in that. That said, the page itself isn't quite finished, and I think there's a lot to this game that just isn't documented right now, so I'd rather wait before casting my vote. --CrazyNaut (talk) 23:22, April 20, 2018 (UTC) #'Oppose': I was considering giving potential FA nominations to this page (and also its follow-up) some time in the future once it was improved, but at its current state it's not worthy even the nomination. Like CrazyNaut commented, the page isn't quite finished and the presence of an incomplete tag is the proof for that. -- [[User:Byll|'BYLL']] EL [[User talk:Byll|'WYLL']] 03:22, April 26, 2018 (UTC) #'Oppose': Not yet, imo. It still needs some images before becoming a-okay. ''Super Smash Flash 2'' Demo #'Support': It is a very descriptive page, with a template giving many external links (a rare thing in this wiki) and documenting everything that could possibly be documented. I see myself coming back to that page regularly in order to check the release date of a demo in specific. #'Support': This is one of our most popular pages and indeed has reached its improvement peak. So, per whay Gregory Naruto said, here's my support vote. -- [[User:Byll|'BYLL']] EL [[User talk:Byll|'WYLL']] 22:20, July 20, 2019 (UTC) Comments/Remotion of opposing votes None at the moment List of featured articles * (at 15:27, 9 June 2009) * (at 15:43, 11 September 2009) * (at 15:23, 1 January 2010) * (at 23:56, 1 February 2010) (Unfeatured at 20:55 6 August 2013‎) * (at 14:02, 30 June 2010) (Unfeatured at 01:31, 5 January 2017) * (at 19:02, 21 August 2010) * (at 01:05, 20 December 2010) * (at 19:13, 20 August 2011) (Unfeatured at 19:32, 2 May 2015) * (at 19:29, 2 May 2015) * (at 20:15, 1 August 2015) * (at 02:05, 5 January 2017) * (at 15:10, 31 August 2017) * (at 15:10, 31 August 2017) * (at 02:45, 16 September 2017) * (at 03:00, 16 September 2017) * (at 1:46, 30 July 2018) * (at 17:22, 20 July, 2019)